roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete Dark Waters (recap film)
The Complete Dark Waters is the first recap film in Commander_One's ''ROBLOX Doctor Who'' series. It adapted the story "Dark Waters" from Series 3 into a near 4 hour long film. It was publicly released on October 6, 2018. Synopsis The complete Dark Waters story! The last two parts of [[ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 3|the third series of my ROBLOX Doctor Who]], episodes 11-29. Plot Main article: Dark Waters AFTER ATTACK OF THE ANGELS, MULTIVERSE-1 The Commander manages to find his book that he recorded the events that had occurred previously. He then recalls the events completely as he has a flashback. FLASHBACK, MULTIVERSE-1 Coming into the TARDIS, the 7th Commander meets the man from his visions: the 12th Doctor. They start arguing about each other, but they stop after 5 minutes. Shortly after waking up, the two Time Lords find themselves on the supposed death planet of the Doctor: Trenzalore. Then, the 12th Doctor starts emitting regeneration energy from the over-exposure of his time stream, but he holds back the process and runs back into the TARDIS, only to teleport away from the Commander. He arrives at a pirate ship, and stays there alone. The Commander decides to follow him to where he is, and the Doctor isn't very happy about what the Commander has done, they start arguing again, but start talking about Missy. They stop and the Commander goes into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor to rot. PRESENT DAY, MULTIVERSE-1 After an adventure with the Weeping Angels, and recalling the events that happened, the Commander decides to have a rest and some food. Unaware, the Doctor is posing as an old man, he sees through his disguise, they head into the TARDIS, which starts exploding. Then, just as a man jumps off a high edge, the Commander's regeneration energy begins being drained, which makes his hair what he claims to be "ugly". They head into the Doctor's TARDIS, linking the two TARDISes together, allowing both of them to have the same amount as the other, the Commander changes into his outfit from his encounter with the Cybermen. They head to Gallifrey, and see a handful of cups, the Commander takes one to make his hair not look ugly. THE OOD SPHERE, MULTIVERSE-1 Then, while they are in the Time Vortex, the power goes off and on, over and over again. They fix the problem and arrive at the Ood Sphere, a massive time rupture caused by the creation of the Multiverse causes them to travel into Multiverse-2. THE OOD SPHERE, MULTIVERSE-2 When the Commander is abducted, and he is electrocuted by his handcuffs, it forces him to regenerate into the Multiverse-2 Commander. On the surface, an officer visits the 12th Doctor, who has changed his outfit too, he changes his name to 'Caretaker' to see if the Commander is still alive, he finds him and teleports him into the TARDIS, during this, Officer Ghost is infected by a virus, one the Doctor knows too well, Manticore. He sees Officer Ghost commit suicide, by sawing off his own head. The Commander cuts his hair and the Doctor lands him at a cloud land, and he meditates. The meditation wasn't good enough, as the Commander is now suffering from regeneration trauma. They once again leave, but the Multiverse opens, and both of them are separated, while the Commander is shown his new TARDIS. The Commander steps out of the TARDIS, and is arrested by another officer. PRISON 59, MULTIVERSE-780 He wakes up in Multiverse-780 after a time rupture, looking like his current incarnation. The Doctor is the Commander's prison guard, he catches him after trying to escape a few times, but when the Doctor has to deal with another prisoner, the Commander escapes in a car, and takes refuge on an hill. The Doctor catches him, but his memories come back after the Commander manages to transfer some of his memories into his mind, they go into the Doctor's police car and head for Area 52. They find it is heavily damaged, and look up Manticore, they get no results and they get dragged into Multiverse-56 by another time rupture. THE ARCTIC SHELF, MULTIVERSE-56 They wake up in the Multiverse's version of the Doctor's TARDIS, they hear a voice, they ask the stranger to come towards them, he comes towards them and it turns out the stranger is the 45th Doctor, they start yet another argument, which is about 45's bow tie, they get in and depart to find out information about this Multiverse. They find out the Earth was forced into an Ice Age, for 700 years, the year is the 650th of the Ice Age, most of the humans are dead. They land in a unaffected area, the Commander goes for a swim, but the water contains deadly micro-organisms and begins to freeze but he gets out in time. They land in another unaffected area, but the 12th Doctor takes the TARDIS for his own, The Commander starts to fade away since he is dead in that Multiverse, while the TARDIS is blown up, during the Doctor trying to get the TARDIS back into Multiverse-1. The Commander starts fading again, but the 45th Doctor doesn't fade as quickly, the 12th Doctor is still alive. The Commander and the 45th Doctor get transmitted into Multiverse-1 from the explosion, which ages the 45th Doctor 5 years younger. THE DOCTOR'S SCIENCE FACILITY, MULTIVERSE-1 The 12th Doctor explains that he made this science base, while the Commander and the 45th Doctor were in Multiverse-56, the Commander finds out that his TARDIS is in Florida, which is a few hour journey, they realise Missy is coming for them, and they have to get ready for her arrival. The Commander gives the 45th Doctor an Anti-Manticore Spacesuit, and they head to the Moon, and find a shuttle and a body. The 45th Doctor picks up a Manticore sample, covered in slime, and leaves it in his pocket, they also find Missy's TARDIS, the Commander starts to feel sick and he collapses to the floor, the 12th and 45th Doctors sabotage Missy's TARDIS, they both teleport back to the science base, The 45th Doctor gets changed, as the Commander comes back. The 45th Doctor then oddly vanishes, as Missy arrives to kill them. They start fighting, which destroys some of the base, then the Doctor goes to kill Missy, but the Commander tells him "mercy prevails over my wrath", the Doctor spares Missy, as she decides to stop her evil ways, and when she goes into her TARDIS, it is repaired, and she leaves the Doctor and the Commander. The 12th Doctor takes the Commander back to his TARDIS, and tells him "It's been an honour meeting you." The 12th Doctor smiles and nods his head, also wishing good luck. The 12th Doctor walks in his TARDIS to go on more adventures, eventually leading him to the events of Extremis. The Commander turns around and gazes into the distance before turning towards his TARDIS and smiling.. Characters Main article: Dark Waters * The 7th Commander * The 12th Doctor * The 45th Doctor * Missy * Officer Ghost * Man (unearthly :D) Trivia Main article: Dark Waters * The first recap film released. * Final story of Series 3. (original) * First appearance of the 45th Doctor. (original) * First story with Missy. (original) * So far, the final story featuring the Commander. (original) Category:Recap films